Invisible
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Peeta's POV, One shot: he maybe one with the upper crust in the town, surrounded by tons of friends, but he still feels invisible to a single girl who he can't even reach.


Invisible

* * *

><p>There she goes again. I bet she's going hunting today. She's talking with him; I think his name was Gale. Yeah, that's right, it's Gale. Her best friend, I haven't seen her much without him. Their like brother and sister, looking alike, but they're not even related.<p>

I'm jealous of him; well for one thing he has her. Has her time and attention, when I haven't had both. The only time I get her attention is when she notices me looking at her and that's not even long. The longest time was years back, she probably forgot about it. I'm practically invisible to her.

They say I'm one with the crowd. They say it's good, but isn't it actually bad? Being too much in the crowd, I don't even think she notices me. Popularity? It isn't any help. I may be surrounded by a bunch of people, but when I'm in a pinch, more than half of them or almost all of them wouldn't help. Its hard knowing who you're true friends is. Its hard being to likeable even if many wanted to be in my shoes.

Ah, there she goes, out the door, while I'm still stuck here. I know she's unreachable; I can't come to where she is. She's more than anyone thinks. She's strong and brave, having been the provider of the family. While me, even in the upper crust in town, I can't do much by myself. It sure looks like I'm nothing, well may be I am.

* * *

><p>Home sweet home, finally, and right on schedule, she's at the back talking to dad. I can see a bunch of squirrels in his hands, she caught a lot today. I can hear dad praising her, well she deserved it even if she does say she doesn't need it.<p>

I smell them, newly baked bread. I still remember that day. She looked helpless and I couldn't fathom how my Mom treated her. I vaguely remember how I got punished for the burnt bread, but what's clear was, in a way I managed to give her a little help. She didn't thank me the next day though, but we had eye contact. I guess that's enough. Her eyes quickly wandered that time to a pile of dandelions. I still wonder if she likes them.

Dad's already preparing the squirrels; I can hear him out the back. I also hear my mom mixing the soup for our meal. I bet my Brothers are also at the back, one of them feeding the pigs while the other making sure the breads are in good quality.

Isn't it odd how we make bread yet we don't eat them? We have to eat those already hard and stale ones? I sometimes think that she's lucky when dad gives her fresh bread for her squirrels, since we don't get to eat much fresh bread.

I guess it's my turn to watch the front desk of the shop. It's not really a treat since I'd rather be baking and decorating than watching other villagers who can't afford look out our window at the displays. At that time, I was just hearing my Mom yelling out the door, that's why I noticed her. Had run back to the bakery and intentionally burned that bread. I should've been braver and had handed them rather than burn and throw them. But the past has happened, nothing more I can change from it.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour; only three people came to buy bread. It's not actually a full house in the bakery; rather a full house is quite impossible. But I know we get at least more than five customers per day. Then that familiar ring of the door came. I tried to make a smile to the customer but it drops before it even came. The customer was her. And she wasn't alone, but she's not with Gale. She's with her little sister.<p>

"Prim wanted some cookies" she said, obviously trying to avoid my eyes. Probably, from the fact that she sees me gazing at her in school.

"I'll get it right away" even though I spoke with confidence, it was a surprise to see her here. I began taking cookies her little sister- Prim wasn't it? - began choosing.

Her sister was more cheerful than her, always smiling and rather adorable. Well it's not like she isn't. I've liked her for a long time and she doesn't even know. She may not smile a lot but I guess I'd rather listen to her sing. She can make mocking Jays stays quiet when she sings. She's that amazing.

"It's my Birthday you know" her little sister smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Happy Birthday then" I greeted while placing to extra cookies from her choosing. I placed my finger to my mouth, signaling that it was our secret. She copies the gesture with a smile, and then we both laugh. Her sister who was looking at the designs of cakes displayed pays attention to our smiles.

"What did I miss?" she asked her little sister, a smile forming her lips. Her eyes gleam in the light and somehow there goes my habit of watching her. Her sister faces me and noticed me staring. She then faces back to her.

"Secret" she giggled. She turns back to me with a smile then back again to her sister.

"Do you know him? I think he's from your level" her little sister started. It got me startled. But I acted cool when she stare at me then back to her little sister.

"Peeta, his name is Peeta" I was surprised she knew my name. Though many know me, I just didn't know she remembers it.

"His nice and cute" Prim began telling her. I wanted her to stop because I knew her intention. Tough luck though that her sister wasn't falling for it nor did she understood the agenda Prim had.

"You Like him?" she looked at me for a quick glance before patting her little sister's head.

"Don't you?" I wanted to know the answer, but she just smiles at her sister, hands me the money while muttering a 'Thank you' before going to head out.

She looks at the cakes before completely heading out, and beyond reason I mutter.

"I made those"

She looks at me, nods with a smile and comments "It's nice" then she exits completely. I saw her sister smile at me, make a thumb up sign and wave a good bye before they were completely gone out of sight.

It was closing time and I headed straight to my room. I lay down my bed, hands on my head and sighs in content. I couldn't help a smile forming my lips at knowing she remembers my name and that her little sister approves of me.

"I guess I'm not that invisible to her after all" I tuck myself in as I dream of the past event.


End file.
